Safe Hands
by KimUniquorn
Summary: Mystrade Mycroft ist überarbeitet. Anthea ist die beste PA. Und Greg der beste Ehemann aller Zeiten. Songfic, Safe Hands by M. P. Kelly


One of those days when I feel so out of touch  
Even the angel on my shoulder has had enough  
I feel like a boy against the lions Laughing down at my desires  
All my armors full of hopes, full of rust

21 Uhr, noch immer ist mein Schreibtisch voller Papiere, die meiner Durchsicht und Unterschrift bedürfen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich zuletzt gegessen habe. Den letzten Schlaf hatte ich vor mehr als 32 Stunden. Die Wirkung der letzten Ibuprofen ebbt langsam ab, der Kaffee hilft schon seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich. Immerhin tut der Geschmack gut.

Anthea versucht bereits seit Stunden vergeblich, mich nach Hause zu schicken. Doch bei Brexit, dem Treffen von Staatschefs unglaublich unterschiedlicher Meinungen und Regierungen, die es schaffen, sich völlig ohne fremde Hilfe zu zerstören, kann ich schlicht nicht einfach gehen und hoffen, dass am nächsten Morgen nicht in der Zeitung steht, dass irgendeine Atommacht ihre Drohung nach einem Bombenabwurf wahr gemacht hat.

Ich lege meinen Kopf in meine Hände. Könnte nicht irgendjemand diesen Menschen ein bisschen Vernunft einreden? Ach nein, dazu bin ja ich da, und ich weiß nicht mehr, wo ich anfangen soll. 2 Stunden Schlaf pro Nacht genügen nach einer Woche nicht einmal mehr, um anständig zu funktionieren, geschweige denn richtig zu denken. Dennoch mache ich seit Wochen am Tag mehr Überstunden, als meine normale Arbeitszeit wäre und ignoriere meine Bedürfnisse. Selbst mein Bruder wundert sich mittlerweile vermutlich, warum ich ihn so selten störe. Und Gregory…

Alleine für ihn sollte ich endlich meine Sachen packen und die Politiker für eine Nacht sich selbst überlassen. Schon das Denken an ihn tut weh, so sehr vermisse ich ihn. Seine weichen Augen, sein Lächeln, seine starken Hände, die die Knoten aus meinem Nacken massieren, damit diese höllischen Kopfschmerzen endlich ein Ende finden.

„Sir, Sie sollten wirklich nach Hause gehen. Ich rufe Sie auch sofort, wenn etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschieht, wofür wir Sie brauchen. Aber so können Sie nicht weitermachen, Sie brauchen mal wieder eine ganze Nacht Schlaf!"

Ich bin so müde, ich schaffe es nicht einmal mehr, sie böse anzusehen. Stattdessen schüttle ich den Kopf, ein letzter Versuch der Auflehnung. Gegen mich selbst. Ich weiß genau, dass ich gehen sollte. Es wäre noch viel ungesünder, auf dem Schreibtisch einzuschlafen. Ich bin lange aus dem Alter heraus, in dem mein Rücken mir das verziehen hätte. „Das kann ich nicht tun. So schnell kann ich doch gar nicht eingreifen, wenn ich nicht hier bin."

„Wie schnell wollen Sie momentan denn eingreifen? Sie können sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, Sir. Gehen Sie, lassen Sie sich noch ein wenig von ihrem Ehemann verwöhnen. Und schlafen Sie bitte mindestens 7 Stunden, besser 9. Ich möchte Sie vor morgen Mittag hier nicht mehr sehen, und wenn Sie nicht ausgeschlafen sind, dürfen Sie gleich wieder gehen." Manchmal könnte man vermuten, Anthea wäre meine Mutter, nicht meine PA.

„Ja, Sie haben ja recht. Lassen Sie mich nur noch diese beiden Papiere unterschreiben. Sie müssen morgen früh der Frau Prime Minister vorliegen. Danach gehe ich sofort. Versprochen." Jetzt verspreche ich ihr schon Dinge. Und wenn ich es nicht halte, kann ich mich auf etwas einstellen.

Also setze ich unter den scharfen Augen Antheas die Unterschriften auf die Papiere und gebe sie ihr. „Bringen Sie diese zur Downing Street. Und wehe, Sie geben mir bei dringenden Angelegenheiten nicht Bescheid, selbst nachts um 3 Uhr. Bitte."

Anthea nickt. Ich stehe auf, oder besser, versuche es. Schwankend falle ich zurück auf meinen Stuhl. „Anthea, rufen Sie mir doch schon mal einen Wagen. Mein Kreislauf braucht noch eine Minute."

Vermutlich wird mein Kreislauf auch in 20 Minuten keinen wesentlich besseren Eindruck machen. Wenn ich Gregory so unter die Augen trete, lässt er mich die ganze nächste Woche nicht mehr zur Arbeit gehen. Bei meinem Zustand sehr wohl verständlich. Beim Zustand der Nation allerdings sehr verantwortungslos.

„Natürlich, Sir."

Ein zweiter Versuch aufzustehen. Dieses Mal klappt es, langsam laufe ich durch den Raum, ziehe meine Jacke über und gehe zum Fahrstuhl. Hier kann ich mich immerhin anlehnen. 3 Stockwerke Ruhe. Unten angekommen gehe ich ebenso langsam durch den Eingangsbereich. Draußen steht schon der Wagen für mich bereit. Ich steige ein und lasse mich in den weichen Sitz fallen.

Erst jetzt traue ich mich, auf mein Handy zu schauen. Ich muss wissen, was mich zuhause erwartet. Und ich darf nicht einschlafen. Das kalte Licht des Bildschirms hält immerhin effektiv wach. Nur 2 neue Nachrichten seit 5 Stunden. Eine davon von Gregory, und eine von… Sherlock?

~Hey big Brother, warum so ruhig die Tage? – SH (empfangen 6.13 PM)

~Viel zu tun. Glaubst du wirklich, du bist mein einziges Interesse, little Brother? – MH (gesendet 9.46 PM)

Faszinierend, wie schnell meinem Bruder langweilig wird, wenn nicht die volle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihm liegt.

Nun zu der Nachricht von Gregory.

~Hi, Myke, kommst du heute Abend nach Hause? Ich vermisse dich – G ** (empfangen 5.57 PM)

In mir schnürt sich alles zusammen. Ich vermisse ihn auch, und dennoch lasse ich ihn immer wieder allein zurück. Wie kann ich ihn, mein Ein und Alles, meine so viel bessere Hälfte nur andauernd so vernachlässigen. Immer wieder nehme ich mir vor, das zu ändern. Immer wieder scheitere ich.

~Ich komme jetzt heim. Es tut mir so leid. – MH * (gesendet 9.49 PM)

One of those nights where I get no rest at all  
Calling the headlights trace the path across the wall  
Where is the voice that talks so sweetly  
The only one who can completely  
Every time I trip into your arms I fall

Wie können sich 20 Minuten Fahrt nur so lang anfühlen. Gewöhnlich finde ich den Ausblick in das nächtliche London erfrischend, jetzt erstickt es mich beinah. Ich sehne mich nach Zuhause, nach Gregory. Ungeduldig drehe ich meinen Ehering durch meine Finger. Den echten, nicht den Fake, den ich über Jahre getragen habe, um nicht von der Arbeit abgehalten zu werden. Eine funktionierende Ehe schreckt viele Bewerber für Romanzen ab. Nicht alle, aber doch einige.

Ich kann es noch immer kaum glauben, dass Gregory Ja gesagt hat. Zu mir, einem soziopathischen, meist gefühlskalten Arbeitstier. The Ice Man. Er musste so lange kämpfen, bis ich mir selbst eingestand, was er für mich schon so lange bedeutete. Noch länger bekämpften wir gemeinsam meine alten Dämonen. Immer wieder zog ich mich zurück. Vertrauensängste, Bindungsängste, mein Egoismus und meine Starrköpfigkeit.

Doch er ging mir immer nach, half mir durch jedes Tief, gab mir Ruhe und Freiheit, wenn ich sie wirklich brauchte und war immer wieder sofort zur Stelle, wenn ich mich in der Stille fast verlor. Das Happy End der vielen Miseren spüre ich Tag für Tag an meinem Ringfinger. Und doch schaffe ich es noch immer, meine Arbeit allem vorzuziehen. Selbst vor Gregory. Und ich finde keine Lösung, diesen Teufelskreis zu beenden. Eine Staatskrise ruft, ich stürze mich in die Arbeit und mich fast ins Verderben. Er zieht mich aus der Tiefe und gibt mir Kraft. Dann kommt die nächste Staatskrise. Es muss doch einen Ausweg geben.

Der Fahrer informiert mich mit einem kurzen „Sir.", dass wir endlich vor meiner Wohnung angekommen sind. Ich bedanke mich, steige aus und gehe zur Tür. Aufsperren, Aufzug, diesmal 4 Stockwerke hinauf. Ich habe den Schlüssel in der Hand, da geht vor mir schon die Wohnungstür auf.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Mit einem müden Lächeln begrüßt mich Gregory, mein Gregory.

In diesem Moment hält mich nichts mehr, ich stolpere den letzten Schritt nach vorn und lasse mich in seine Arme fallen. Im selben Moment fallen die Reste meiner Fassade ab, die ich in der Öffentlichkeit penibel aufrecht erhalte. „Es… es tut mir so leid, Gregory. Ich hätte dir früher schreiben sollen, hätte früher nach Hause kommen sollen. Immer wieder mache ich den gleichen Fehler."

„Hey, alles ist gut, komm erst mal rein. Ich hab dir noch ein bisschen Lasagne übrig gelassen. Du hast sicher auch schon wieder ewig nichts gegessen, stimmts?"

Ich nicke einfach nur. Er kennt mich viel zu gut. Wir gehen in die Küche, Gregory legt ein großes Stück Lasagne in die Mikrowelle und lächelt. „Wenn du das nicht ganz aufisst, ist bestimmt noch eine kleine Ecke in meinem Magen frei. Bin heute auch nicht oft zum Essen gekommen. Diese ewigen Befragungen… Hauptsache, es ist immer genug Kaffee da."

Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich vermuten, unsere gemeinsame Liebe zu Kaffee hätte uns zusammen gebracht. „Der ist bei uns beiden doch schon lange nur noch Placebo, oder liege ich falsch, Gregory?"

„Nope, aber er schmeckt!" Gregory bringt mir den Teller mit der nun heißen Lasagne. So schnell habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen, und hätte mir Gregory nicht immer mal zwischendrin ein Stück geklaut, hätte er auch ganz bestimmt keine Lasagne mehr abbekommen.

„Wow, da hatte einer aber Hunger. Ganz ehrlich, wann hast du das letzte Mal was gegessen, Myke?"

„Ähm, ich weiß es ganz ehrlich nicht mehr. Verzeih mir. Ich werde versuchen, wieder besser auf mich zu achten." Meinen Blick gegenüber Gregory hätte man auch gut als Dackelblick bezeichnen können.

Er lacht nur. „Na ob das mal nicht beim Versuch bleibt. Ich glaube, ich werde mal wieder ein Wörtchen mit Anthea reden müssen."

„Bei ihr kannst du dich bedanken, dass ich überhaupt hier bin. Und sie hat mir gedroht, mich gleich wieder nach Hause zu schicken, wenn ich morgen vor 12 Uhr oder unausgeschlafen im Büro ankomme."

„Na dann. Ich werde sie anrufen und mich bedanken. Und du. Ab in die Dusche und dann ab ins Bett. Wie sieht es aus mit Kopfschmerzen, soll ich dir nachher noch deinen Nacken massieren?" Eine rhetorische Frage. Er weiß, wie sich mein Schädel anfühlt, kennt jeden meiner Gesichtsausdrücke. Dafür liebe ich ihn.

„Ja, bitte, mein Kopf hätte mich heute fast umgebracht."

Gregory nickt und scheucht mich ins Bad. Als ich nach einer halben Stunde wieder aus der Dusche steige, liegt mein Pyjama schon bereit. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er ins Bad gekommen war. Schnell mache ich mich fertig und gehe ins Schlafzimmer, wo Gregory bereits auf mich wartet.

„So, komm her, Myke. Dann machen wir deinen Qualen mal ein Ende. Leg dich auf den Rücken."

Ich gehorche sofort und als seine Finger an meinen Schultern ihre Wunder wirken, fallen mir langsam die Augen zu. Mit unglaublicher Präzision massiert er die Knoten auf meiner Schultermuskulatur und von Minute zu Minute wird der Druck in meinem Schädel weniger.

„Danke, Gregory, das tut so unglaublich gut. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren."

„Und ich ohne dich, Myke. Und jetzt schlaf. Ich mache uns morgen früh Frühstück, bevor du dich wieder der harten Politik widmen darfst. Gute Nacht." Er drückt einen Kuss in meinen Nacken und legt sich neben mich.

„Gute Nacht, Gregory, ich liebe dich."

Als ich zu ihm hinüber sehe, ist er bereits eingeschlafen, auch ich bin nur wenige Sekunden später dem Schlaf verfallen.

Cos with you is my witness  
You make me wanna be a better man  
Not afraid of my weakness  
When my faith is like castles in the sand  
I can be fearless  
You make me believe in a bigger plan  
Cos when i am with you I know that i am in safe hands  
In safe hands...

5 Uhr morgens. Ich habe schon lange keinen richtigen Schlafrhythmus mehr. Die vielen Reisen und Nachtschichten über mehrere Jahre haben diesen schnell zerstört. Gregory liegt neben mir und schläft tief und fest. Ich stehle mich aus dem Bett, so oder so werde ich nicht mehr einschlafen können und ich möchte ihn nicht wecken. Also gehe ich in die Küche und koche Wasser für einen guten Earl Grey.

Während ich darauf warte, dass das Wasser heiß ist, gehe ich in den Flur. Dort liegt noch meine Arbeitstasche vom vorigen Abend. Oben drauf liegt mein Smartphone. Ich weiß genau, ich sollte das nicht tun und dennoch entsperre ich es und sehe die Nachrichten durch, die mich seit gestern Abend erreichten.

Keine einzige von Anthea. Das war abzusehen. Sie hatte mir ja diesen Kurzurlaub verordnet. Keine einzige von Sherlock. Ich vermute stark, dass Gregory hier seine Hände im Spiel hat. Aber drei Nachrichten vom Sekretariat von Mrs Prime Minister. 16 Nachrichten von verschiedenen Vertretern der Wirtschaft und noch einmal acht aus verschiedenen nationalen Botschaften.

In meinem Hirn legt sich automatisch ein Schalter um. Ich kann diese Menschen nicht auf eine Antwort warten lassen. Sonst entscheiden sie alleine und lösen womöglich den nächsten Krieg aus. Das darf nicht passieren. Nicht momentan. Eigentlich nie.

Das Wasser für den Tee ist fertig. Das reißt mich kurz aus meinen Gedanken. Ich bin immerhin Engländer. Ein Morgen ohne Schwarztee? Ohne mich.

Nachdem ich den Tee zubereitet habe, setze ich mich mit meinem Laptop ins Wohnzimmer. Die heiße Teetasse auf dem Tisch, ein paar Kekse daneben. Gregory darf nicht denken, dass ich die Bedürfnisse meines Körpers wieder ganz und gar verdrängt habe. Und beginne, die Nachrichten durchzusehen und zu beantworten.

Natürlich ist es damit nicht getan. Downing Street 10 verlangt wichtige Dokumente. Also mache ich weiter. Dokumente tippen, drucken, unterzeichnen, scannen, versenden. Gut, dass mein Büro zuhause nur eine Tür weiter ist. Mittlerweile sind 2 Stunden vergangen. Es ist immer noch ein wenig Zeit bis Gregory aufwachen wird. Es ist aber auch noch immer genügend zu tun.

Beim dritten Tee und 11 Emails später höre ich Schritte aus dem Schlafzimmer. Es ist kurz nach 8 Uhr. Schneller tippen, Gregory soll nicht merken, dass ich mich nicht an seine Anweisung gehalten habe. Er würde es zudem Anthea sagen, somit hätte ich beide enttäuscht, nur weil ich nicht darauf vertrauen kann, dass das United Kingdom einen Tag ohne mich überlebt.

Senden. Laptop zukla…

„Guten Morgen, Mycroft. Wie lange bist du schon wach? Ich habe gehofft, ich wache früher auf und könnte uns ein schönes Frühstück machen." Gregory lächelt, aber ich sehe den kleinen Zweifel und die Sorge in seinen Augen. Das war anders geplant.

„Guten Morgen. Es tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen…"

Gregory kommt zum Sofa und setzt sich neben mich. „Wie lange, Schatz?"

„Seit 5 Uhr. Es tut mir leid. Ich… ich wollte nicht… aber ich konnte wirklich nicht mehr schlafen. Ich musste einfach aufstehen… Und die Mails… Ich hätte nicht… "

„Hey hey, alles gut, komm her, Myke." Er umarmt mich und ich lehne meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. „Ich werde es Anthea nicht sagen."

„Danke… Sie wird es trotzdem merken."

„Hmm, aber wir können sie sicher besänftigen. Bleib heute zuhause. Bei mir, ich habe so viele Überstunden angesammelt, der Chief Super müsste mir einen Monat frei geben, würde ich fragen. Und du hast vermutlich schon 90 Prozent der wichtigsten Mails für heute beantwortet oder versendet. Den Rest kann Anthea alleine, oder hierher weiterleiten. Ich werde sie nach dem Frühstück anrufen."

Mein Gregory. Er denkt wie immer an alles. Ich nicke nur und schließe meine Augen. Gregorys Hand findet meine. „Dann steht der Plan für heute fest. Und auch wenn ich schon damit zufrieden wäre, den ganzen Tag dein Kissen zu sein, sollten wir etwas essen. Lass mich Frühstück für uns machen, ich schätze, du hattest bisher nur Tee?"

„Ich vermute, zwei Kekse genügen nicht als Frühstück?"

Gregory lacht. „Es ist jedenfalls ein guter Anfang!" Er steht auf und geht in die Küche, wohin ich ihm bereitwillig folge, zwei Kekse füllen keinen Magen. „Denk gar nicht erst dran, mir zu helfen, Myke. Du setzt dich, ich mache Omelette. Du tust genug für mich, wenn du mir einfach zusiehst."

You reach out to me  
You dont judge you dont blame  
If for a second the best of my intentions seem to evaporate  
When the demons on my shoulder  
Getting louder getting bolder  
Just one touch your love blows them all away

Nach dem Frühstück sitze ich wieder im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. Die Erschöpfung ist zurück. Ich sollte tatsächlich etwas tun, um meinen Biorhythmus wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Währenddessen telefoniert Gregory mit Anthea. Immerhin reicht meine Energie noch, um zu lauschen, was mein Ehemann und meine Assistentin miteinander besprechen. Auch wenn ich nur Gregory höre, kann ich mir die Antworten von Antheas Seite lebhaft vorstellen.

„Ja, er bleibt heute zuhause. Er war gestern Abend nicht er selbst. Die Ruhe müssen wir ihm geben. … Bitte schicke nur die Sachen zu ihm herüber, die weder warten, noch von dir erledigt werden können…"

Seit wann duzen sich die beiden? Das hätte mir auffallen müssen, aber was hätte ich anderes erwarten sollen. Sie reden oft miteinander. Über mich. Und Gregory ist ein sehr freundlicher Mensch, er wird es ihr angeboten haben. So ein Gentleman.

„Ja, natürlich war er das, ist heute früh um 5 aufgestanden, weil er nicht mehr schlafen konnte, dafür ist er jetzt schon wieder müde. … Wem sagst du das, nichts wäre mir lieber, als ihn drei Wochen auf die Malediven zu entführen, ohne Handy und Laptop, ich müsste wahrscheinlich selbst kontrollieren, dass nirgends ein Morsegerät herumsteht, er würde selbst darüber versuchen, das United Kingdom am Leben zu erhalten. Nicht dass es in so großer Gefahr wäre."

Wenn er wüsste. So viele Probleme kommen gar nicht erst auf, weil die Feinde Englands wissen, dass sie an mir nicht vorbei kommen. Würden diese es merken, wenn ich drei Wochen lang nicht über die Sicherheit dieses Landes wache, sähe das bereits ganz anders aus. Aber er meint es ja nur gut und ich verstehe ihn. Es muss schlimm für ihn gewesen sein, mich gestern Abend so zu sehen. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Meinst du wirklich, ihr könnt keine drei Wochen auf ihn verzichten?"

Ja, das meint sie. Und ich auch.

„Anthea. Er kann so nicht weiter machen. Irgendwann bringt ihn das um, oder zumindest ins Krankenhaus, womöglich länger als 3 Wochen, dann müsstet ihr es aushalten! Hast du ihn gestern Abend nicht angesehen? Sein Körper wird das nicht mehr lange mitmachen."

Oh nein. War es so schlimm? Ich weiß, dass ich meiner Gesundheit nichts Gutes tue mit den vielen Überstunden, Jetlags durch Auslandsflüge, den Stress durch die momentane politische Situation. Aber es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein, dass er solche Folgen für mich erwartet. Dennoch sind Herzinfarkte nichts Seltenes unter meinesgleichen. Und die Geschäfte gehen weiter. Es findet sich immer einer, der den Posten übernimmt. Es gibt Staaten, in denen wird getötet, um einen Posten wie meinen zu erreichen. Und doch machen wenige ihren Job so gewissenvoll wie ich.

„Das wäre wundervoll, es wäre wichtig für ihn, eine Auszeit zu bekommen. … Ohhh, sprich ihn bloß nicht darauf an, dass er auch älter wird, dann kannst du dir schnell einen neuen Job suchen. Darauf ist er gar nicht gut zu sprechen."

Allerdings, Anthea. Das solltest du in den Jahren, die du für mich gearbeitet hast, wirklich gelernt haben. Ich lächle in mich hinein. Wie hatte ein Botschafter einmal gesagt, der mich nicht nur einmal getroffen hatte. ‚Holmes hat weder Herz noch Seele, wie sollte er dann altern.' Schön wärs. So viel mehr Zeit. Nein, lieber nicht. Ich müsste sie ohne Gregory verbringen. Und das will ich nie wieder. Er hat mir beigebracht, wieder zu fühlen. Ohne ihn würde ich erfrieren. Ich spüre eine Träne über meine Wange laufen.

„Viel Überzeugungsarbeit werde ich nicht brauchen, ich glaube, er sieht ein, dass er etwas ändern muss und das wird ihm gut tun. Momentan funktioniert er nur noch. … Ja, danke nochmal, Anthea. Natürlich kümmere ich mich gut um ihn. Schicke heute nicht zu viel rüber. Danke. … Ja wir hören uns, tschüss."

Er legt auf. Mir laufen noch immer Tränen übers Gesicht. Ich bin so dankbar dafür, ihn zu haben. Schritte kommen näher, und dann steht Gregory in der Tür. Ich schaue nicht auf. Er weiß auch so, wie es mir gerade geht.

„Heyheyhey, Schatz, alles ist gut. Hast du mitgehört?"

Ich bringe kein Wort heraus. Er kommt näher, setzt sich zu mir und zieht mich in seine Arme. Mein Nicken sieht er nicht, aber er spürt es.

„Du weißt, dass wir das alles nur gut meinen, oder? Ich weiß, du liebst deinen Job. Und ich würde nie wollen, dass du ihn aufgibst. Aber du darfst dich selber auch nicht aufgeben. Es gibt Menschen auf dieser Welt, die dich mögen, sogar lieben. Ich will dich doch nur nicht verlieren, Myke."

„Ich verstehe dich, Gregory. Und ich liebe dich genau dafür. Ich… ich versuche doch schon, mich zu bessern, mehr auf mich zu achten. Und ich werde es weiterhin tun. Ich verspreche dir, wir werden 3 Wochen wegfliegen. Einfach raus aus England. Kein Handy, kein Laptop. Nur wir."

Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf Gregorys Gesicht. „Ich habe Anthea gesagt, es wird nicht viel Überzeugung brauchen. Danke. Dir wird es danach besser gehen. Und ganz ohne Handy und Laptop verlange ich doch gar nicht. Da würde uns beiden doch etwas fehlen. Ich liebe es, dich bei der Arbeit zu sehen. Dann bist du in deiner Welt, diese Verantwortung, sie steht dir, du bewegst dich dann anders, sitzt anders. Ich liebe aber auch deine ruhige, verletzliche Seite, wenn du hier bist, und dich geborgen fühlst. Und ich wünsche mir, dass du diese Seite nie wieder verlierst, denn wir wissen beide, welche Seite für dich einfacher zu zeigen ist. Aber in diesen 3 Wochen lassen wir alles von Anthea vorfiltern. Nicht mehr als zwei Stunden Arbeit am Tag. Okay?"

„Oh Gregory, ich liebe dich." Ich sehe ihm in die Augen, dann auf die Lippen und mit einem gefühlvollen Kuss verspreche ich ihm, dass ich diese ruhige verletzliche Seite ihm gegenüber nie wieder verlieren werde. Und setze einen neuen Punkt auf meine gedankliche To-Do-Liste. Finde das beste Hotel, das die Malediven zu bieten haben.

Cos with you as my witness  
You make me wanna be a better man  
Not afraid of my weakness  
When my faith is like castles in the sand  
I can be fearless  
You make me believe in a bigger plan  
Cos when i am with you I know that i am in safe hands


End file.
